Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the control and monitoring of computers, specifically to an improved Keyboard-Video-Mouse switch fully integrated with a video display, character input device, and pointing device.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Many computers capable of performing general purpose and specialized tasks require a computer room with raised flooring and air conditioning. Because computer room space is quite expensive, such computers must be mounted in a rack. Having a separate video display, character input device, and pointing device for each computer is impractical and wastes valuable computer room space. Keyboard-Video-Mouse (KVM) switches were developed which allows a single video display, character input device, and pointing device to communicate with one or more rack-mounted computers. However, requiring a separate video display, a separate character input device, a separate pointing device, and a separate KVM switch has the disadvantages of:
(a) consuming valuable rack space
(b) requiring a separate connector for video display, character input, and pointing data and signals on the KVM switch
(c) likelihood of malfunction due to a loose connection or failure of the aforementioned connectors and cables
(d) requiring the user to slide a video display monitor separately from a keyboard and pointing device from the rack before using the video display monitor and the keyboard and pointing device.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,721,842 (1998) and 5,884,096 (1999) and 5,937,176 (1999) to Beasley, et. al. (1998) merely specify a switching system but no display, character input device, or pointing device. Video signals are sent on cables separate from the keyboard and mouse signals. Furthermore, separate connectors are required on the switch side and on the remote computer side of cables used for video display, keyboard, and mouse. The programmable switch described as part of the claims uses only a single processor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,212 to Perholtz, et. al. (1998) provides for a method of redirecting video display, keyboard, and mouse signals to a switch via a serial or parallel port or over a modem or network device on the computer being monitored or controlled. However, said method requires the use of special software or hardware which must be installed on the computer being monitored or controlled.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,377 to Lee (1996) describes a multi-computer access switching system. Although sixteen (16) computers may be accessed from a work center the system requires a cable bus and a manual switch rather than an electronically controlled switch which may be controlled by a command entered from a keyboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,643 to Batio (1999) describes a portable computer having split keyboard and pivotal display screen halves. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,926,364 to Karidis (1999) describes a tri-fold personal computer with touchpad and keyboard. U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,034 to Malcolm (1999) describes an administrator station for a computer system. However, such a device requires a notebook computer in order to function. In fact all of the described inventions and devices like them provide a display, keyboard, and pointing device but they are full fledged computers complete with CPU, memory, and secondary storage device and require an operating system in order to function. Such devices are relatively expensive and consume more power and space compared to a device which only has a display, keyboard, and pointing device.
Similarly, devices such as the device access controller in U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,248 to Tehranian, et. al. (1999) also require a computer. Such devices also do not offer the convenience of easily multiplexing keyboard data, pointer data, and video signals from multiple computers.
The reference http://www.compaq.com/products/storageworks/options/1udrawerindex.html describes a keyboard drawer which consumes 1U (1.75 in rack space and the reference http://www.compaq.com/products/storageworks/options/skvm_index.html describes a KVM switch which may be mounted behind the 1U keyboard drawer but a video display device must be mounted separately in a rack.
ICS provides a flat panel display attached by a hinge to a drawer for a keyboard and pointing device. However, it consumes 2U (1.75 inches xc3x972) of vertical rack space.
Raritan offers a KVM switch, which offers one processor per channel or computer system. However, only one processor is active at a time and only when the channel associated with it is actively selected. Raritan KVM switches also offer a single connector for each computer system but. the connector is wide and space consuming. The cascade mechanism used by Raritan does not utilize differential signaling for improved reliability.
Current KVM switches do not provide a means for upgrade, downloading or uploading of code, testing, or configuration of the KVM switch from a remote location. Furthermore, existing KVM switches do not have the capability of communicating with each other such that a plurality of interconnected KVM switches appear to the human user as a single KVM switch. The human user must be aware of which KVM switch a particular computer is connected in order to make use of the KVM switch. For example, the video output port, keyboard input port, and mouse input port of a first KVM switch must be connected into one of the video input ports, one of the keyboard output ports, and one of the mouse output ports of a second KVM switch. A human user must first select the video input port, keyboard output port, and mouse output port on the second KVM switch before the user is able to access the first KVM switch.
In accordance with the present invention a intelligent control and monitoring system comprises at least one first processor communicating with a second processor, a video switch, video display, character input device, pointing device, and cable capable of carrying video signals, character input data, and pointing input data.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) To provide a compact control and monitoring system which minimizes the amount of rack space consumed by the following separate elements: KVM switch, video display, character input device, and pointing device;
(b) To provide a compact control and monitoring system which accepts data for video display and transmits data for character input and pointing to a computer but requires a single connector at the KVM switch;
(c) To provide a compact control and monitoring system which reduces the likelihood of a malfunction due to a loose connection or cable failure by reducing the number of cables and connections that must be made;
(d) To provide a compact control and monitoring system which extends out of a rack as a single unit;
Further objects and advantages are:
(a) To provide a control and monitoring system which allows upgrades, downloading or uploading of code, testing, and configuration from a remote location;
(b) To provide a control and monitoring system which can communicate with other control and monitoring systems;
(c) To provide a plurality of interconnected control and monitoring systems which appear to be a single control and monitoring system to a human user;
(d) To provide a control and monitoring system which has the ability to switch off power to the video display after a period of time has elapsed, where said period of time has been specified by a human user;
(e) To provide a control and monitoring system which utilizes a plurality of processing units, thereby reducing the likelihood of losing data from one of the computers connected to the compact control and monitoring system;
(f) To provide a control and monitoring system where a video display, a character input device, and a pointing device are protected from dust and impact from objects when the control and monitoring system is stored in a rack;
(g) To provide a control and monitoring system where no special software or hardware is required on the computer being monitored or controlled.